História antes de dormir
by Srta Abracadabra
Summary: De todas, a que Teddy mais gostava era a que falava do lobo e da ninfa. Remus/Tonks.
1. Era uma vez

Disclameir: Harry Potter não me pertence—ele já é muito feliz com a Ginny

**Disclameir: **Harry Potter não me pertence—ele já é muito feliz com a Ginny.

**Fanfic número dois, do Desafio dos 72, feito junto com Lady Murder.**

**X**

**História antes de dormir.  
**Capítulo 1 – Era uma vez.

**X**

"Tio Harry, me conta uma história?", ele pediu. Harry suspirou. Estava cansado, seus ombros pesavam, tinha muito trabalho sendo o chefe dos aurores. Mesmo assim, deu um sorriso cansado e andou até o lado da cama, puxando uma cadeira. Olhou para Ted, aquele garotinho de cinco anos que se assemelhava um pouco a si—nascera sem conhecer os pais.

"É claro. A da ninfa e do lobo?", Harry perguntou, já sabendo que Ted queria ouvir essa e só essa. História que ele havia contado na primeira vez que Ted tivera insônia.

"Sim, por favor.", o garotinho pediu. Harry pigarreou e começou.

**X**

Era uma vez uma ninfa. Ela era uma das mais belas ninfas que já havia pisado na floresta, e uma das mais exóticas também. Seus cabelos e olhos mudavam constantemente de cor, assim como seu nariz, seu corpo. Normalmente seus cabelos estavam rosa-chiclete e não me lembro bem da cor dos seus olhos.

Ela era muito animada. Era a ninfa mais animada de toda a floresta, na verdade. Era engraçada e despreocupada, estava sempre alegre. Não havia criatura mais feliz e ela sabia disso. E também sabia que quase todas as outras ninfas, árvores e animais da floresta só eram felizes por causa dela.

Daí apareceu o lobo.

**X**

O lobo era simplesmente o animal mais triste e melancólico que você poderia imaginar. Primeiro pelo fato de ele ser um lobo, os lobos não eram respeitados—eram temidos ou desprezados. Depois, porque ele havia perdido dois de seus melhores amigos: o lírio e o cervo. Ambos foram destruídos por um mago malévolo sobre o qual falaremos mais tarde.

O lobo tinha outro amigo, um cachorro. Só que o cachorro havia sido acusado de algo que um antigo amigo—agora inimigo—do lobo, do lírio, do cervo e do próprio cachorro havia feito. Ele era um rato. E foi por causa desse rato que o lírio e o cervo foram mortos, mas ele tentava não pensar nisso.

O lobo era a criatura mais triste de toda a floresta, apesar de que alguns poucos o respeitavam.

Daí apareceu a ninfa.

**X**

Quando a ninfa e o lobo se conheceram, foi estranho. A ninfa tentava acima de tudo animar o lobo, de qualquer forma possível. E o lobo não cedia para a ninfa, simplesmente mandava-a se comportar e se esgueirava para longe. A ninfa ficava irritada, pois achava que o lobo a estava evitando. Achava que ele tinha medo dela.

Mas o lobo não tinha medo da ninfa. O lobo tinha medo de todos os sentimentos que a ninfa o fazia sentir, principalmente um deles que o lobo achava que nunca mais sentiria.

Felicidade.

**X**

Muitas coisas poderiam ter acontecido entre o lobo e a ninfa, mas nem metade delas aconteceu. Pelo menos, as que aconteceram foram importantes. O lobo descobriu que a felicidade e a ninfa, estranhamente, sempre pareciam estar juntas. E a ninfa percebeu que, estranhamente, sempre que o lobo e ela dialogavam, ele parecia estar tímido.

Poderia ter acontecido mais, muito mais. Então, o dia fatídico. O dia do marco do início da Segunda Grande Guerra da floresta.

O melhor amigo do lobo, o cachorro, foi morto.

A Guerra havia começado.

**X**

**N/A: **Pois é. Eu detesto Remus/Tonks, mas é algo do desafio então eu tenho que cumprir. Aliás, ninguém aqui é burro, mas eu vou comentar para os mais... hum... devagares (lol): sim, o primeiro trecho é em terceira pessoa; mas a partir do segundo é narrada pelo Harry. É isso. Ah, sim, o próximo capítulo é o último e ele virá rápido. Tchau! 


	2. E viveram felizes para sempre

Disclameir: Harry Potter não me pertence—ele já é muito feliz com a Ginny

**Disclameir: **Harry Potter não me pertence—ele já é muito feliz com a Ginny.

**Fanfic número dois, do Desafio dos 72, feito junto com Lady Murder.**

**X**

**História antes de dormir.  
**Capítulo 2 – E viveram felizes para sempre.

**X**

Na Guerra, apesar de tudo, o lobo e a ninfa ficaram mais próximos. Apesar disso, o lobo ainda tinha medo de se aproximar da ninfa, medo de machucá-la. E a ninfa sempre tentava falar para o lobo que o que machucava era o fato de ele tentar fugir dela, não o fato de se aproximar.

Mesmo com o lobo tentando fugir, ele já amava a ninfa. Foram ficando cada vez mais próximos, mesmo com ele tentando se afastar. Então aconteceu a noite do ataque, em que um amigo de ambos—da ninfa e do lobo—fora atacado por outro lobo. Acharam que a fada, que se casaria com esse amigo, desistiria dele pelo fato de ele ser agora parte lobo; mas ela foi em frente.

Isso deixou a ninfa chateada e frustrada e ela não agüentou e começou a gritar tudo. Gritar que amava o lobo e não ligava para o fato de ele ser um lobo, gritar que só queria ficar perto dele. O lobo ainda foi relutante, mas depois, cedeu.

**X**

A ninfa e o lobo se casaram. Escondidos, óbvio. Eles estavam no meio de uma Guerra e não poderiam chamar atenção. A ninfa não se importou com isso. Estava feliz. Extremamente feliz. Sabia que o lobo era a razão de sua verdadeira felicidade.

E o lobo também estava feliz como nunca. Sabia que a felicidade estava, sempre esteve e sempre estaria com a ninfa. Sabia que, por mais que estivessem em uma guerra, por mais que estivessem perdendo amigos, ele poderia suportar tudo isso; se estivesse ao lado da ninfa. Achava que nada poderia fazer com que a felicidade aumentasse.

Daí a ninfa começou a vomitar todos os dias de manhã.

**X**

Ela estava grávida. O lobo sentiu-se feliz, mas também sentiu medo. Medo de que algo ruim acontecesse com a ninfa e com o bebê.

Mas aí, o bebê nasceu. E todos ficaram felizes e resolveram homenagear o pai da ninfa, deram-no o nome de seu avô. Tudo estava feliz, e o lobo começou a achar que nada poderia acabar com aquela felicidade.

Então, um lampejo de luz verde. Outro. Foi tudo rápido demais.

**X**

Quando eles morreram, estavam juntos. Sempre estiveram juntos, na verdade. Estão juntos agora e eternamente. Não "viveram felizes para sempre". Eles _viverão _felizes para sempre.

**X**

Quando Harry acabou a história, Ted já estava com os olhinhos fechados. Potter sorriu.

"Boa noite, Ted.", ele murmurou. Quando saiu do quarto, podia jurar que viu dois sorrisos flutuando no ar. O sorriso de um lobo e o sorriso de uma ninfa.

**X**

**N/A: **Pois é. Agora só faltam 68 XD. Estou tão feliz. Yay.


End file.
